Split
by BoyOrgy
Summary: Who am I? A simple question for most but not for Sora who is finding it harder and harder to explain his random dualism.Risoakuroku. I hate summary, happy clubbing and yaoi and splitness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh sweet disclaimer, could you be so lamer? Oho, I was going to try to write some lame ass poetry but ohsawell. Me no own.

- The Warning is in the pen name. Boy Orgy i.e boys doing fun things together, comprende?

!"£$&())(&$£"

Split

By: Boy Orgy

"Sora, what time will you be home?"

"Right after school I promise!" I chirp back in the early morning air.

I never really understood why my mom had no trust in me, always questioning my whereabouts, always prodding into my social life. It's strange and frankly annoying but taking it as a sign of that over protective mom thing I continue to live my life relatively normally.

Hitching my backpack safely onto my back, I take a deep breath and bolt down the neat children safe sidewalk that borders our carefully manufactured neighborhood. Not too sweet. Not too sour.

Tripping and picking myself up again on pebble embedded hands, I continue to stumble along hurriedly knowing that no one would be on the sidewalk this early in the morning. Early in the morning for them at least, considering that I was close to late for school. The white picket fences eventually dissolve into the tall iron wrought gates of the rich neighborhood with the endless spiraling driveways and then, to the even more imposing gate of Destiny Islands Academy.

I gasp in relief. The gate wasn't closed yet, students still filtering in quietly, dressed in blue and white uniforms. Polite smiles delicately grace their faces.

"Sora! Did you wake up late again?" I turn to the softly reproving voice, smiling sheepishly up at my violet haired best friend.

"I can't explain it Kai, I just, I'm so tired" I shrug, attempting to straighten my tie.

"Sora Sora Sora, what am I going to do about you?" she sighs with a smile, tightening my tie expertly and patting down my artillery of cinnamon spikes.

"Well you could give me food" I beam at her shocked face, shying from her fist and rushing stupidly through the gates.

"Sora Hitomi" a strict voice halts me, my feet clumsily stopping resulting in face front collision with the ground.

"Ow!" I cry out, rubbing my attacked nose with fervor.

"Mr.Hitomi, I expect to see you in my office at lunch" the disciplinary officer scolds down at me, ignoring my plight and walking off clipboard in hand.

I stick my tongue out and help myself up by Kairi's shaking hand.

"God, it wasn't that funny" I attempt a glare at Kairi but find that only results in more laughter as it always does.

And so we walk on, probably the loudest of the entire school. Outside of the gates our decibel of sound would be considered strange and subdued, but no, inside the gates of Destiny Academy, it was rambunctious. Beats me how loud and dumb me even got in. I don't even remember the interview.

"Sora, are you even listening? We have a physics test today" Kairi waves a hand in front of my face, I slap it away.

I groan formulas supposed to be memorized and hadn't been surfacing in my mind, taunting me with their vagueness.

"You didn't study last night did you?"

" Its not that I didn't, its just I was really tired, and Mom was angry at me for some reason, and I really needed sleep, I can hardly remember, maybe I did study" I drift off, watching my school bag swing in and out of vision across the pristine marble floors.

"Point is, you didn't" Kairi narrows her eyes at me "you're grades are already bad, and if you don't keep a good average they will kick you out Sora" she goes off on another tirade and I tune her out.

She was the smart one, had a scholarship at the school and worked her small frame all day and night to keep her high stance in the school system. Teachers loved her despite her overbearing voice and against the school dress code hair. It was natural but they didn't buy it. Point is, she was smart and I … well I couldn't even remember last night.

" Look, I know Kairi, you've been telling me all year and last , ever since we started this damn school alright, just get out of my business" the words boil up into the air, hissing before cooling down into a pool of guilt in my stomach.

"Look, Kairi, I didn't know where that came from, please, just-"

"Whatever Sora, I'm going to be late" she brushes past me, blending easily into the rest of the genius masses.

I bow my head, scuff my feet along the floor trying to make a mark, and am unable too. I needed to get out of here.

"Mr.Hitomi, shouldn't you be somewhere"

Right…my "discipline" lesson.

"Yeah, I was just on my way"

"My office is right here though" he gestures to the open door.

"Oh well, you know…"

"Trying to get out of it?"

"No-"

"Detention. After school" the bell rang "hurry along or else you'll get two seeing as you're already late to class"

I grit my teeth and run down the hallway as the sound of doors shutting echoes around me.

* * *

"So, Mr.Hitomi, do you know the reason why you are here today?" 

Kairi hadn't spoken to me all day, the rays of another dying day cast dusty gold shadows in the whitewashed room in an almost beautiful melancholic fashion. But I couldn't observe it, instead trying to cram all worries down into the pit of my empty stomach and answering all this tyrants questions.

"Yes, for running through the gates this morning and creating a disturbance"

"Not only did you create a disturbance but you disrupted the quietude of the morning in which students are slowly awakening to the power of their minds, obviously this important ritual doesn't apply to you, however, you should be more respectful towards those that it does!" he glared at me with beady black eyes and with horror I saw my nonchalant expression reflected in them.

Look afraid Sora! Look Afraid! It's the only way you're going to get him off you're back. With a certain degree of extreme horror I watched myself as if from outside, forming words that twisting boldly into the air stamping out my doomed fate

"I understand you're not an English teacher but disturbance implies disruption of all kinds, therefore you're speech was thoroughly not needed seeing as I understood the situation completely"

He blinked, shocked, before curious red splotches started to spread across his face like a map.

"Looks like Africa" I smirk, rudely pointing out said blotches.

"That's it! A months worth of detention!" and he rushes from the room, spluttering like some strange fish.

I blink. The shadows have grown darker, stretching into hideous curves of dark that ate into the light.

"What time is it?" I whisper out loud, shaking my head from an entrenched spider web.

"Did I fall asleep or something?" a few stray leaves rattle against the window.

Through the trimmed tree's I saw the patches of ruby sunset dying my face faintly warm, my lips relaxing from their constant quirks into a line.

I hated this…

* * *

"You promised Sora! You promised, but why did I even believe you? After all, it's not like you ever keep your promises! Just get out of my sight!" my mother covers her shining eyes with a hand, waving me off with the other. 

Bewildered, I reach out

"Mom, I just had some things to do at school is all, I'm sorry, the teacher wouldn't let me call"

"Don't even try it" her voice dips into a harsher octave, and my hand falls to my side, useless to comfort her worries.

How could I comfort her worries when I didn't even understand where they spurned from?

"You want me to make dinner?" I offer excited.

I open the fridge, mark its empty contents, and turn to mom with a smile.

"I'm going to go out and pick up some dinner; I can make you you're favorite get well soup! Even if you aren't sick, it's your favorite right?" tense air relieves it hold on the room and she nods weakly.

"Alright So, I'd love that" she hands me a 20.

My smile stretches my eyes shut and I don't see the resignation resting on the small wrinkles of her face as I leave.

It was a brisk walk to the Food Bag, the salty air tousling my hair into even more contorted shapes but I didn't care. It was the first time in awhile where there was some semblance of normality in the household. The doors slide open; I hum a tuneless tune as I gather the items to my mom's favorite soup. I help bag at the register, chatting with the cashier and laughing as I wave and leave.

"Hey Roxas"

My bags fall to the ground, contents spilling like shiny pieces of plastic in the fluorescent street lights. My widened eyes follow the path of a rolling soup can as my world darkens.

!"£$&()+)(&$£"!

Well, If you have read this I am immensely grateful, please review, commentary, constructive criticism? YAYS, I LUVRS YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Its here.

Warnings: Pen Name

¬!"£$&U))(&$£"!¬

Split

By: Boy Orgy

Bass is integrating itself into our limbs with every ecstasy ridden beat, sin is griding with me and it couldn't be any better. I twine my leg tighter around his hip, arching my lithe body into his and feeling his rough lips finding a whole new world to explore along my neck.

"Hey Roxas, you want to-ah" he stops talking, my painted nails raking their way devilishly through his rave inspired neon locks.

Rolling upwards into his taller form I latch onto his multiply pierced ear

"Not yet" I whisper, let go, quiver as he bites my collar bone.

Its so slick, sin coursing through me like the best vice, our bare feet barely touching the cement paint splattered floor as we rise to meet each other again and again.

The beat changes, the wreaths of shadows glistening with porcelain sweat around us speeding up, as I'm lifted in the air, both legs wrapped around his frame and we delve into each other like the finest cocktail of drugs. I'm holding back gasps now, every satin brush finely held back torture.

"You sure Rox?" he growls, spikes tickling my cheeks as he breaths through a tear in my shirt onto my chest.

My brain is lost for a moment, scattering in so many directions as he holds me firmly up by the butt, lips gracing the region of me chest, and continuously, endlessly, flowing with the beat with me…almost in me.

"Uh…yeah, sure, fuck you" I cough, trying to gain control again.

His wicked emerald eyes look up through powdery shadow lashes, the two diamond tattoos beneath his eyes accenting the feline arch of his cheekbones. He's biting his lip, mocking my lack of resolve. He's walking backwards, towards the door that only leads one place, thinking he's won. I smile because that's where my dear Axel was wrong. I trace his lips with my tongue, fingering the many belts holding up the ragged pants he's wearing. I blend with him, pressing him to the door, making him throw back his head and draw blood to restrain a moan that no one will hear. Making him think he's won. And that's when I do it, feeling almost bad as I whisper the name under my breath.

"So-ra"

Axel blanches, drops me, pissed and horny all at once…man I love going away to that face.

* * *

Moms not there when I wake up, tears crusted on my lower lashes and chipped rainbow paint of my nails. I stare at the happy faded colors in confusion as the alarm clock blares some crap techno. My head hurts like crazy as I turn it off, realizing with supreme distaste that I smell like some strange acrylic cologne.

"What on earth?" I scrub furiously in the shower, finding it odd that there are bruises on my neck and chest.

I run to school as usual, hesitating at the gate, waiting for Kairi to come hit me, and straighten my tie. She doesn't come though and I step through the gate, flinching under the death glares that the discipline officer is giving me.

"Remember Mr.Hitomi, this afternoon" he shouts and as I gape in confusion I can hear the laughter more than ever.

I hate when Kairi's not here.

The day passes glumly; I smile during third at the 100 I got on the math quiz, and end up making a fool of myself in 4th as I cry over the failed physics test.

I really hate when Kairi's not here.

Lunch comes around and I see a familiar flash of violet.

"Kairi!" I shout, joy sincerely saturating my voice.

She turns, frowns, just as a heavy hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Come with me Mr.Hitomi"

I think I see her shaking her head as I'm pulled away.

"Uh, can I ask Mr. Principal why I'm here?" I tentavily ask in the tense office.

The stately mahogany desk was practically giving me a heart attack not to mention the grave disposition of the man.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but there is an underground club that both admits minors and strongly facilitates drugs, sex and alcohol…now police in the area have been trying desperately to figure out who is the owner" he gives me a commanding look.

"Uh, I'm not quiet sure how I can help you" I murmur, examine my thumbs and once again searching a dumb mind for answers to the happy little colors.

"Do you know who this is?" he holds up an image.

It's a mug shot of a tall lean man; a cocky wink on his tattooed face, his flaming hair is scruffy, coated in globs of paint, a brilliant middle finger angrily posed at the camera. He was attractive in an odd way and I blush and look away.

"No" I suddenly said in a sure voice.

The principal carefully set the photo down and picked another one, almost smiling before showing the shadow filled image.

"Is this you Sora?"

I blink at the familiar cerulean eye flashing over a shoulder, the jagged defiant spikes dark in the light but still undeniably similar.

"No, its not me" I stutter, blinking hard in an attempt to shake confusion inconspicuously.

"Sora, could you please show me your hands"

Dazed by the images, I place my hands on the desk and feel rather than see the triumph on his face.

"If its not you, explain this"

The image slid under my fingers is yet another mug shot, but the boy giving me a colorfully painted middle finger is cheeringly like the past.

"Ro-"and I pass out.

I wake up in a blinding white room, painted cherry blossoms raining cheesily down the hospital curtains surrounding the bed I'm laying on.

"Good afternoon Sora"

I shake my head at the unfamiliar voice, trying to toss into place the non fitting pieces of my bewildered brain.

"Where am I?" I wonder, turning to the other source of brain pain and am once again sightless; this time though it's by a halo of silver angelic light grazing the sides of a stoic porcelain face.

"The Nurse. Mind finishing that word from the office?"

"What are you talking about" I seek the features of the silver haired boy, for his voice is smoothly low, but find nothing by painful light itching in my lids.

"You said Ro, and then you passed out, could you elaborate on that?"

"Could you move out of the light" I retort sharply, and grip my head as another wave of pain crashes through.

"I will when you finish that word" he says, noting the pain.

"Oh, fine, you really want to know what I was going to say" I act all quivering, a little lost boy telling his skeleton filled past to a cherub.

"Yes, go right ahead" his tone is suddenly soft, imploring into my soul.

"Ro-, Ro-, Rolly Polly Polly Rolly had a son and named it roady" I screech at the top of my lungs.

A hand clamps down on my mouth and I bite hard.

"What the hell" he moves from the light in shock, oceanic pools glinting cool fires down at me.

"Ow" I whimper, falling to the bed and gripping my head.

"Why can't I, why can't I-" tears needle at the back of my squeezed shut eyes, slip through and dot the sheets gray.

"What the fuck, hey, are you okay?" he asks softly, a hand suddenly rubbing soothing circles into my back.

I choke, lip in a pout, and Kairi's at the door rushing forward and grabbing me as I open my mouth and wail.

"Its going to be okay, Sora, its going to be alright Sora, I'm here" and I hiccup into her uniform and feel bad for spotting it and cry some more until the tears hurt and I've cried so much I feel hungry.

"Shhh, Sora" she lies me down, patting my damp hair and even though my stomach grumbles I fall asleep to the explanation.

"He just hasn't eaten in awhile, that's all it is"

That's all it is…


End file.
